


Around the Town

by kazaki



Series: Kazaki's Crossover Universe [4]
Category: K (Anime), Manyuu Hikenchou, MeruPuri: Märchen Prince, Multi-Fandom, Re:Kinder, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Crooked Man (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi, Original Character(s), Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by my unreleased (childhood) Bust a Groove headcanon, where Hiro and Kitty-N become giants (Titans) and "Tango Around the Town". Includes various characters and crack moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the Town

“Yuuichi, isn’t it?” said Hikaru, a girl with ponytails, who was talking to the 2nd grader while having hot chocolate in a coffee shop (because it’s always a coffee shop in the author’s random fanfiction scenes, right?). 

“Yup!” said Yuuichi. “Nice to meet you, Hikaru…what was your surname again?”

“It’s Park, but in Japanese, it’s pronounced as Paku,” the girl said in a shy way. “Pretty awkward, huh?”

Meanwhile, Duke was outside the shop, smoking his way to the heavens.

“Smooth and fragrant…I feel so lightheaded…like going into outer space.”

“But that’s not Astro cigarettes.” a random guy who passed by said. It was Dindo Gomez.

“Yeah, I know. I just love that song, that’s all.” said Duke, clutching his pack of Marlboro, which was given to him by David before he went to work.

Later on, they heard a sort-of earthquake sound. Three warriors were running away from something.

It was Chifusa Manyuu, Itsuki Noya and Shinta Murakoshi. 

“Guys, we need help!” Murakoshi shouted.  
“We can’t defeat these…I don’t know what they are!” said Itsuki.  
“Perhaps any of you can be of assistance?” asked Chifusa.

Yuuichi looked at the three with a sharp eye, grabbed Hikaru and made their way outside.

“We can do it.” said Yuuichi with a smile. “So, who’s our opponent?”

The two kids looked up in the sky…

And then, Hikaru was like, “OMG TITANS OMGOMGOMG WE GOTTA RUN RUN RUN!” 

“Shhh,” said Murakoshi. “Those guys aren’t Titans. They’re actually little boys whose growth transformation powers sorta got out of hand, and someone sort of tried to control them.”

“Are you saying, we should beat them?” said Yuuichi with a smile.

“Well, duh!” said Murakoshi. “Otherwise the city is in big trouble.”

“I’m gonna help out!” said Hikaru. “I know I fear Titans, but this is obligatory!”

“I told you they’re not Titans, sheesh!” said Murakoshi.

“Their names are Aram, Marl and Natsume.” said Chifusa. “We met them a few days ago.”

“Unfortunately, someone seems to have controlled their growth powers and their minds.” said Itsuki. “And we still don’t know who.”

Yuuichi smiled.

“You know, I think that, before we defeat them, we should have some entertainment with them first?” the boy said.

“Eh!?” everyone gasped.

“That’s right!” Hikaru seconded the motion. “Let them dance!”

Yuuichi hovered his arms towards the giants who had become mindless (they were still good-looking though). 

“ALL OF YOU SHALL SALSA AROUND THE TOWN!”

“B-but, we don’t have music…or any sound system…” said Duke. “What could we use?”

Yuuichi then pointed towards two handsome men standing around the shop next to Duke.

“Murakata! Munakata! Go fetch some studio equipment! Pronto!” said Yuuichi proudly.

And so they did…in about less than 7 seconds.

“T-that was fast…” said Duke. “7 is a crooked number…”

And so the giants did as he told them – they danced to Yuuichi’s sexy Latin beat.

Next up, Hikaru called out.

“ALL OF YOU SHALL GWIYEOMI AROUND THE TOWN!”

And so the giants did as she told them.

Meanwhile, one of the three, Marl, slipped while dancing.

“He slipped on something!” pointed Dindo Gomez.

Murakata and Munakata rushed to the scene and found the object that caused the slipping.

“I-it’s a basketball…” Duke exclaimed. “…with black wings drawn on the sides…who on Earth would…w-what’s going on here anyways?” 

“Okay then, I think that’s about enough~!” said Yuuichi. “Time to defeat them!”

Murakata and Munakata were actually filming the whole scene, hoping to get a million subs on YouTube for that awesome footage. 

“For that, I will need everyone’s power…” said Duke to everyone.

Murakata and Munakata joined hands and released power towards Yuuichi and Hikaru. The kids passed it on to Murakoshi’s inducer gun, which was fired towards Itsuki’s pheromone aura, and towards Chifusa’s blade, and towards Duke, who had also transformed himself into a Titan-like…thing. EXCEPT HE’S STILL A (SEXY) CROOKED MAN OMG

‘I just hope handling Chifusa’s slice shot doesn’t physically change my body in an…awkward feminine way…ugh’

And with that, he fires the completed shot towards the three handsome giants. Dindo Gomez was at the background, inserted his Flash Drive (USB Stick) to the sound system and played “Gentleman” by PSY. He was dancing as the three giants returned back into their original forms – as little boys. 

Along with that, everyone danced with him too.

CONFETTI EVERYWHERE! FLASH MOB!

That’s where the PHYBE trio (Murakoshi, Itsuki and Chifusa) take the three boys back to their own worlds. All that’s left in the scene were Hikaru, Yuuichi, Dindo Gomez, Murakata and Munakata, and of course, Duke, who had returned back to his original form.

“I need cigarettes…I’ve finished them all…nononononono!!” said Duke in a sad (comic) face.

Just then, a boy was coming out from the distance. He was riding a camel.

“Hey, it’s Coke!” Hikaru recognized him.  
(Author’s comments: Finally…Coke gets to be in an official fanfic XD)

Duke stared at him intently as Coke went down from the camel.

“T-that’s not what I paid you for, Coke!” said Duke. “That’s a real camel…I need cigarettes! They don’t have it here!”

But Coke just smiled and opened the camel’s mouth. He took out a cigarette pack.

“This is what you’ve been looking for, right?” he said with a smile.

Duke’s face turned red, quickly snatched the Camel cigarettes, and began smoking quietly in a corner.

“What a tsundere…” Yuuichi laughed.

“So…I’ll be heading home, guys.” said Hikaru.

“I-I’ll take you home, Hikaru!” said Yuuichi.

“W-wait, guys!” said Coke. “I have something to give to you, Yuuichi…”

“Oh? What is it?” Yuuichi asked.

“It’s a notebook.” said Coke, handing him a black Angry Birds notebook. “You might need it in the future, don’t you think?”

Yuuichi smirked and said, “Oh you…” and then he leaned closer and closer to Coke.

And then…things happened.

Hikaru was blushing at the scene, hastily trying to find her cellphone to take a picture (or a video). 

Coke also had powers to transform into an adult. And Yuuichi? Well…

“That’s right…Yuu-kun is a creator like me…or something like that. He can literally do anything…” said Hikaru, with her face all red.

“I…must…” Hikaru was nosebleeding as she saw Yuuichi’s clothes get tighter due to his body aging so much. There was no stopping him at all. He had a seriously sexy rape face, and Hikaru was like this --> */////*

On the other hand, Coke’s clothes expanded with his age (author’s comments: he always uses a special spray on his clothes so that they’d go with his transformation process).

Suddenly, a man in tight clothes and a cap entered the scene.

“WELCOME…TO THE WORLD OF HARD GAY! FOOOOO!”

“R-razor…Ramon…!?” Hikaru knew him too.

“H-hard Gay?” Yuuichi and Coke stopped their ‘weird’ scene.

And then Hard Gay walked away, calling out a name they don’t know about.

“So guys…” Duke walked over to Murakata and Munakata. “Wanna have a drink?”

“Sure!” the two answered. 

And so they ordered some hardcore drinks at the bar (next to the coffee shop).

The kids? Well, they all rode the camel to each of their houses.

But who was the culprit behind the ‘seemingly-titan-but-its-not’ catastrophe?

 

Duke looked at Yuuichi from a distance and whispered these words:

 

“It wasn’t me…it was you.”

 

THE END! X)


End file.
